Insanity
by LegionInfinity
Summary: The human mind is a confusing place. Even I can't begin to understand it. I thought I did, but I was wrong. I don't know what I did to mess them up, I don't know why they lost it. But they blamed me, and they blamed those poor people. I got rid of Ninjago's greatest threat, at least, that's what everyone tells me, but I'm not so sure. What if Ninjago's greatest threat... is me?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**I Begin At The End**_

Snow had always represented perfection. Or it always had for me. The cold embracing my skin, making me feel like someone would always listen.

But, I will never feel that way again.

I dragged my hand across the snowy bank, letting the fire on my fingers consume every last snowflake, until all that was left was the muddy ground underfoot. I bent down and placed my hand gently in the mud, and sent a slow ripple through the earth, not enough to knock anyone off balance, but enough to shake the earth slightly. It brought me peace, knowing that even though they were both gone, they were still here with me.

A flash of lightning lit up the smoke filled sky, telling me that it was time. I glanced up.

"I couldn't do it before. What makes you think I can do it now?"

The next spark hit the ground hard, knocking me off my feet. When I regained my balance, I noticed that the blast had caught the candles I had placed beside the four, large stones had been lit. I walked over and ran my finger over the crudely carved names. I looked back up at the sky. Another flash, as if to say, "There's your answer."

I stood up and grabbed my bag off the largest stone, the first one I had set. I checked to make sure everything was in order. I ran my hand over the cold, golden weapons and sighed.

I really had to do it.

With one last look at the four, make-shift tombstones, I set off and repeated the only thing that kept me from ending up like them.

_I am a hero. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_I am not a bad person._

_If I didn't stop them, they would have hurt more people._

_I am not a monster._

_They were._

I felt like a monster though. I killed them. I killed them all.

I stopped for a minute and just stared up at the sky, blinking the snowflakes out of my eyelashes. Eventually, I started to repeat what I had said so many times before.

_I am a hero. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_I am not a bad person._

_If I didn't stop them, they would have hurt more people._

_I am not a monster._

_They were._

_I sent Lloyd and Nya away for their own good._

_I will probably never see them again._

_I am not who you think I am._

_I am not the person you would think to survive the longest._

_I am Aryan, last of the Ninjas._

_And I won't go down without a fight._

_My world is now a battlefield._

_And this is my war cry._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Human Mind**

As I walked through the hazy streets of Ninjago City, I couldn't help but think of all of the brightness that used to fill the streets. I glanced over at the toy shop and smiled, remembering the first time we ever brought Lloyd in there, how excited he was, how Cole and Jay had helped him pick out a

bright green remote-controlled friend. I felt something splinter under my feet. I glanced down and let out a small sigh. I bent down and picked up a small, wooden plane. The bright red paint was peeling and the wing was broken, but it was...something. I gently placed the plane in my bag and continued on my way.

"Excuse me Miss, but can you spare some food?"

My eyes shot to the left and fell on four small children, huddling in an alley. They were skinny and dirty, but who wasn't these days. I walked over to them and opened my bag. I pulled out my last loaf of bread and handed it to them. The boy who spoke looked up at me in surprise.

"Why would you give me your last bit of food?"

I looked at the boy, he was obviously about eleven. I smiled.

"Because you remind me of a friend."

I started to walk away, but I felt a little hand grab onto my arm.

"Did you have to send him away when the Ninja of Earth threatened to pop the heads off every child under the age of twelve?"

I froze in place, and blinked the tears out of my eyes. I gently pulled my arm out of his grip and turned to face him.

"No. I had to send him away when the Ninja of Lightning threatened to slit all of our throats."

The boy looked up at me in confusion, then his eyes filled with realization.

"You're...you're the Ninja of Energy."

I closed my eyes.

"Yes."

When I opened them again, the boy was gone, along with his friends. The loaf of bread I had given him was in my hand. I sighed, trying hard not to cry, I sat on a nearby bench.

To these people I would always be a monster.

A burning pain ripped through my temples and I cried out in pain. The world started to sway back and forth. I screamed, causing a large clap of thunder to consume the sound. I fell to my knees, as the world began to reshape, until it was nothing but a memory.

"_Students!" Sensei shouted above the noise of our training equipment. "We need to talk!"_

_Jay walked over and switched off the equipment._

"_What is it, Sensei?" Zane asked with a concerned look on his face. "Is something wrong?"_

"_No, quite the opposite," Sensei replied, "You have all been doing very well. But while your at the peak of your physical training, your still at the bottom of your mental training."_

_Kai's head shot up._

"_What do you mean by that Sensei?"_

_Sensei smiled._

_ "It's time for us to see how strong your mind would be against a mental attack." Sensei glanced my way. "Over the next few weeks, Aryan will be going into your mind, attacking it with your greatest fears. We will time each attempt, and you will be put through this once a day, everyday, until you can go an hour without breaking."_

_All the boys turned to look at me, but I was looking up at Sensei in shock._

"_Um, Sensei? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that."_

_Sensei looked over at me and his eyes narrowed._

"_You were given tremendous power for a reason, Aryan. We best use it to our advantage."_

_I opened my mouth to say something else, but he was already gone. I stood up slowly, and turned to face the boys._

"_Well, who's first?"_

_After about minute of silence, Jay's hand went up timidly in the back. I nodded to him and stared to walk towards the holding cell, were we could speak freely._

_When we arrived, there had already been a small table with a chair on either side set up for us. I sat in the chair closest to the door._

_ "Now, before we begin, I need to give you a better understanding of what we're doing here. Your brain is like a computer, the way your brain works is expressed in a written code. I will be trying to 'infect' this code with a virus. Your goal, is to try to set up a 'firewall' to keep me out. You got all that?"_

_Jay looked up at me nervously._

"_Got it."_

_I reached across the table and took his shaking hands._

"_Ready?"_

_Jay let out a quick breathe._

"_Ready."_

_He lasted three minutes, longer than almost any of my other test subjects. After we were done, Jay wiped the sweat off his brow._

"_Can I go now?" He asked in a shaky voice._

_I nodded numbly. About an hour later, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder._

"_Aryan, are you alright?"_

_I laid my hand on top of his._

"_I'm fine, it just took a lot out of me, that's all."_

"_Do you want me to bring you some water?"_

_I glanced up at Zane._

"_Yes, please."_

_He kissed my gently on the cheek, and I heard his footsteps leave the room._

_But I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on mentally repeating his code. I let out a small whimper._

_I was not mistaken._

_His code. It was out of order. And in a language I didn't understand._

_Jay had the code of a crazy person._

When I opened my eyes, my fingers were aflame and I was sitting in a crater, filled to the brim with snow. I started to cry.

When I took their powers, I think I took their insanity too.

**Hey everyone! It's Legion! I finally finished my fourth ongoing fanfiction! I was so excited, that I had to update again today! Thanks for sticking with me! Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
